Let's pretend
by BrainsEnough
Summary: Amber will stop at nothing to get what she wants, even when it comes down to the men she wants. Nathan is untouchable by any woman as he is so closed up but Amber wants him, and has a plan.


"_I can feel nothing at all"_

Amber sauntered into the claims department, her eyes gazed over and a small smirk played on her lips. It wasn't her usual place to be but today she was there with reason or more so…..a plan.

"Where is he?" she demanded while her valets stood beside her, slightly holding her up "Who?" a dark haired, slightly creepy guy replied. "The repo man you imbecile!" Amber sneered with a slight eye roll. "With all due respect, Miss Sweet. We are all repos". He seemed quiet, almost uneasy as she moved towards him. "She means Wallace, Neil!" a sneaky voice called out from within one of the offices.

Amber smirked and nodded as Alyce appeared beside Neil "So, where is he?" she demanded, staring over to the two repos.

"He's in his office" Alyce seemed to eye up Amber, looking her over like a hungry lion. "Right!" Amber pushed passed the pair of them and headed towards Nathan's office. "You two can stay out here!" she ordered her valets before heading into the office and slamming the door closed behind her.

"Miss Sweet" a slight mono tone "…and to what do I owe this…..pleasure?" he spoke with a hint of sarcasm and lack of interest. He was sat at his desk and glanced over to Amber with no pleasant welcome.

Amber smirked, leaning against the door for a few moments before she made her way over to him. "Don't pretend like you are not happy to see me, Nathan!" "Oh, yes, I'm over the moon…really" he spat out more sarcasm.

He scoffed and returned to his work. He had learned, from years of experience, to just ignore the Largo kids….they usually got bored very quickly.

"Don't ignore me!" she shouted, slightly brat like as she slithered between him and his desk. "I don't have time for your games, Amber!"

"You will make time for me!" she sat on his desk and toyed with the buttons on her coat. "I have got myself a nice new look which I know you will love!" she smirked and hissed as he pulled her away from his desk. "I have no desire to see any of your new look, Amber. So if you don't mind…"

She ignored him and began unbuttoning her coat, he was already pushing her towards the door "just one look, you will like it" she pulled away from the firm grip he had of her and ripped her coat off.

Underneath, she was wearing a short black skirt and white blouse, accompanied with knee high socks and a pair of black shoes. It was the exact outfit she had once seen on a photo he had hidden in his drawer, of his daughter.

He stopped and stared at her "Do you like it…..daddy?" she snickered and ran her hand down the front of his shirt, toying with the buckle of his belt.

"Get out of here!" he demanded, remaining calm but holding a look of disgust on his face.

"But daddy, I need you to inject my medicine!"

He grabbed her and pushed her roughly against the door "what's wrong daddy? Have I been a naughty girl?"

"Quiet….NOW!!"

"But daddy" she played the innocent look "Amber, if you don't…" "What? What are you doing to do to me, daddy?"

Her hand rubbed over his already tightening pants "I've even …" she leaned in close and whispered "been fixed. I'm like new, so you can have that whole first time experience" she winked.

He said nothing as she unzipped his pants and fished him out, slowly but firmly stroking his member until he was fully erect.

"Amber, please" he spoke, almost with a pleading tone…wanting her to stop but hardly putting up any resistance.

"Fuck me, daddy" she bit her lower lip as she slithered out of her panties, allowing them to drop to the floor.

"Please daddy, take my innocence"

He grabbed her sides and picked her up, forcing himself between her legs as he rammed his cock deeply into her surgically tightened cunt.

"Oh daddy, you are so….big" she snickered "keep your mouth shut!" he demanded as he picked up a steady thrust and pounded her roughly against the door.

Amber moaned out and purred into his ear as she climaxed several times against him,

"Come for me, daddy" she whispered before he let out a loud grunt and met his release, still deep within her cunt.

Amber kissed him once before he dropped her. "Now, get out of here!" he didn't look at her once as he zipped his pants back up and returned to his desk.


End file.
